Secrets of the Gem Council
Secrets of the Gem Council (shortened to SOTGC), is another one of Mana's stories. Originally created with the idea of a gem-themed council of rulers, the idea slowly evolved into a story involving a young wizard and a murder mystery. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for SOTGC is a shield shape, though it is unused as such. The shield represents the family crests of the characters, that prove their rank and family name. The family crest can be found on the uniforms of the Gem Council, an important group in the story. Prince Azurite's family crest plays a large role in the story, and the colored version of the symbol is colored to Azurite's family crest. Chris Prince Azurite (sometimes referred to as Azzy or just Azurite) is one of the most mature Chris variations, possibly on par with Agent Blue in terms of maturity. He is one of three Chris variations who have canonly died. He is also one of the older of the Chrises. He is the Blue Gem Council member, being in charge of the previous Blue empire. Azurite is a vengeful ghost, reaching out towards Silver in order to avenge his death. Unlike other fantasy Chris variations where their powers are more obvious to create, Mana has a hard time choosing between elemental abilities for Azurite. Some of her choices have been lightning, ice, and blue fire, though Mana has not chosen which elements should be used or which of the three choices will be scrapped. Description Silver Moonstone is an aspiring professional lunamancer; however she is known as a rogue mancer. Earning the nickname "The Artist", she is also a known delinquent of Lapidae. While initially performing criminal acts out of fun and in order to spite her high class ex-friend Aurum Sunstone, Silver becomes wrapped up in the fall of the Blue Empire and the mysterious murder of its council member. The more truth that Silver reveals, spirits, magic, and enemies arise to target her to hide it... especially if the highest rulers of the Gem Council are involved. List of Characters Silver Moonstone Aurum Sunstone Prince Azurite Princess Jet Princess Citrine ??? Malachite Princess Amethyst Prince Chrysocolla Ocean Jasper Angel Aura ??? Carnelian Dragon's Breath Opal Trivia * The concept of the Gem Council has existed before the story plot. * Unlike other rivalries, Silver and Aurum have a silver and gold color scheme rather than red and blue. ** Lux Rainbowflare and Nix Frostshard also have a purple/blue color scheme as rivals. * SOTGC was made into a short film for Mana's animation class, called Silver and Gold. The film focused on Silver enchanting Azurite's family crest, which floats away to her distress. Unlike the actual story, the film is lighthearted and does not mention the murder mystery concept. ** In the same year for animation, Mana's final project for the class included some of SOTGC's darker elements. ** The designs for Silver and Aurum were designed primarily for the short film. Silver's design was colored for the short film, and Aurum's design was created with the help of the short film. They exist as the two girls' younger forms, as the two were eventually aged up to be 17. * Silver's initial design and original personality was mostly based off of Young Moon from SVTFOE, though she is also inspired by Edward Elric from FMA:B and Day Wing from the Legend Trilogy by Marie Lu. * Silver is nicknamed "The Artist" by people, because her magic is self taught like most artists. * Aurum is based off of Mana's first OCs, also named Aurum. The character was based off of the name Aurum, which Mana found interesting in 5th grade. This version of Aurum had long flowing golden hair and magical powers, sort of akin to "Queen Mana"'s super saiyan form. Mana reused the concept of a character with long flowing golden hair for Aurum, now without self-insert connotations. ** The old version of Aurum was also the basis for Nex Dimgale and Diem Zephyrdust's designs. * Azurite is actually the second royal Chris, with Prince Zafiro from ROP being the first. This does not count Cobalt Zaffre from DOTS: DD, who was originally going to be a Lunaran prince. * Azurite has slowly gotten older over the creation of the story, from being immortal at 22 to being immortal at 26 to possibly being as high as 30 in the future. * Originally the naming system for SOTGC was going to be purely gem-based, though because of Steven Universe's popularity Mana changed the gem-related names to be surnames, with fantasy yet somewhat nature-based first names. ** None of the Gem Council members have a revealed first name.